Bligg
by Aluminiae Relledemeth
Summary: Just something messed up I wrote for no reason at all. ::complete::


Disclaimer: I own nothing except me. And of course I own the story concept. All ideas of me dimension traveling in here are false, so if youÕre the FBI, go away.

One not so fine day, when it was slightly snowy out, I had a small cold, and the Christmas lights were up out in the front yard (today, basically), I decided to do something. I was so incredibly bored, and I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me (it didnÕt literally speak) to go out and do something. Hence, I did. That would be the end of my story, but I suppose you want to hear what I did.

I, Agent Aiko, traveled to a different dimension! No, not the kind of dimension like 2D and 3D, but my own concept of what a dimension is. Different worlds. Like one dimension is the world that you come from, another is the world that people from Eat Man come from, yet another is where things from Dragon Knights are from. You get the picture? I sure as hell hope so, because IÕm not explaining it any further.

Anyhow, I decided to travel to the world of Gundam Wing to bother everyone there. So indeed I did. I hopped up onto my dimension traveling motorcycle that I keep in my closet next to the horde of manga (wait a tick, how the Kyle is it supposed to fit in such a small closet?????? Ah, well......) and sped off! The dimension wind slapped at my face as I drove, embracing me in one big explosion of air.

Pi (3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841.....(no, I did not have to look that up, actually) minutes later, I arrived to my destination: Gundam Wing land! I looked about, hoping I had ended up near my one true Gundam Wing love (I have many one true loves, just one from GW though (is it possible to have multiple one true loves???????)). He had to be around somewhere, but, well, where????

Tense change from then to now (it happens as I speak!):

Agent Aiko: Where are yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu????????????????

Mysterious man in the shadows: Who are you looking for?

AA: My precious bishie!

MMITS: Ah. That definitely wouldnÕt be me, because IÕm just some freak. But I did see a young man somewhere over there. ::points::

AA: Thank you Mr. Man of Mandom!

MMITS: YouÕre quite welcome. ::disappears into thin air::

AA: What a nice man. ::walks in the direction the man was pointing in::

?: ::playing piano::

AA: ItÕs a person playing a piano! ::rushes over:: Who are you??????

?: ItÕs me, Quatre.

AA: Are you lost, little girl?

Quatre: IÕm not a little girl!

AA: Ha ha, like youÕre a handsome bishounen.

Q: I am!

AA: DonÕt lie. YouÕre shorter than me and have big girlie eyes.

Q: I AM A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::strips off his shirt to prove it::

AA: Still donÕt believe you. Any little girl could be that muscular.

Duo: ::walks up:: What the hell is going on?

AA: ::drools and jumps on Duo:: ItÕs my little fancy pants!!!!!!!!!! I just LOVE my little fancy pants!!!!!!!!

Duo: No, you foolish girl, fancy pants is your brother.

AA: Oh yeah........... But I still love you!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Get off of me!

AA: Not until youÕve done it with me!

Duo: WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!

AA: You heard me, fancy pants!

Q: See?! SheÕs insane!!!!!!

AA: Quiet, little girl. Did your mother leave you here?

Q: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AA: Geez, donÕt have to get snippy about it.

Q: ::runs away screaming::

AA: Poor little girl. She needs some help.

Duo: Does she.......?

AA: Anyhow, whereÕs a bed?

Duo: ::O.*:: Quit that!

AA: What?

Duo: Saying that!  
AA: How come all you pretty bishies all have little flaws?

Duo: Like what?

AA: Like youÕre shorter than me, and IÕm younger?

Duo: Oh...... Beats me.

AA: Actually, there are bishounen without problems that I know of.

Duo: What????? SomeoneÕs more perfect than me???????

AA: FarfieÕs perfect.

Duo: Who the devil is Farfie?

AA: Farfello. Weiss Kreuz.

Duo: Come to think of it, I donÕt even know who you are, and youÕre asking me to lie with you.

AA: So?

Duo: So...... ItÕs wrong.

AA: Too bad, do it anyway.

Duo: Does this story have any plot, really?

AA: No.

Duo: Ah.......

AA: ......

Duo: .......

AA: .......

Duo: .......

AA: .........

Duo: ........

AA: Why are we doing that?

Duo: I dunno........

AA: .........

Duo: .......

AA: ........

Duo: .......

AA: ..........

Tense change from now to then (stuff happened, now IÕm talking about it)

And so it continued, and now IÕm back, with a nonsensical story typed, and not a point made in it, except that I love Duo. So now I shall do junk that may or may not be important. More likely not.


End file.
